Aerith Gainsborough
Aerith Gainsborough (zuerst fehlübersetzt als Aeris; jap. エアリス・ゲインズブール, Earisu Geinzubūru), eine Blumenverkäuferin aus Midgar, ist eine geheimnisvolle junge Frau mit großem Potential. Aerith schließt sich Cloud an, nachdem er ihr in einer Kirche in Sektor 5 beinahe auf den Kopf gefallen wäre. Als ihr Bodyguard soll er ihr zur Seite stehen, da Shin-Ra reges Interesse an ihr aufzuweisen scheint, da sie vom alten Volk abstammt. Sie wird in den Kampf um den Planeten mitreingezogen und stirbt, als sie Heilig, die ultimative weiße Magie, beschwor. Aerith ist als einzige dazu in der Lage, den Planeten vor dem Einschlag des Meteors zu schützen, den Sephiroth heraufbeschworen hatte. Dies wird durch den Einsatz der Weißen Substanz ermöglicht, die Aerith bereits zu Beginn des Spieles als Haarschmuck trägt und die bei ihrem Tod in den sogenannten Lebensstrom fällt. In Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII lernte sie Zack kennen, als dieser (genau wie Cloud in Final Fantasy VII) vom Himmel und damit auch durch ihre Kirche fiel. Die beiden verbindet ein enges Verhältnis, weshalb sie in Final Fantasy VII auch so liebevoll von einem Mann namens Zack spricht. Aussehen Final Fantasy VII Aerith trägt in Final Fantasy VII ein rosa Kleid, das mit Knöpfen geschlossen wird. Dazu trägt sie eine kurze rote Jacke und braune Stiefel. Sie trägt immer ihre Haare zum Zopf gebunden, welche sie mit dem Haarband verschließt, was ihr einst Zack geschenkt hatte. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Der einzige Unterschied besteht nun, dass ihre Armreife nicht mehr die Farbe Gold wie in Final Fantasy VII besitzen, sondern die Farbe Silber. Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII In Before Crisis trägt sie ein langes, ärmelloses Top in rot und dazu einen türkis-farbenen Rock. Es fällt allerdings auf, dass ihre Haare sehr viel kürzer sind als in Crisis Core, obwohl es ungefähr zur selben Zeit spielt. Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII In Crisis Core tanzt ihr Outfit nun völlig aus der Reihe, hatte sie doch vorher ihren Kleidungsstil fast vollständig auf pink gestellt: sie trägt nun ein knielanges, weiß-blaues Kleid mit einem rötlichen Unterhemd und zarte Sandalen mit einem Blumenmuster darauf. Laut einem Interview mit Tetsuya Nomura sollte dieses Outfit den Himmel und die Weite repräsentieren. Da aber Aerith Angst vor dem Himmel und anscheinend auch vor der Farbe Blau hat, ist es fraglich, warum sie also den Himmel repräsentieren sollte. Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts sieht sie fast genauso aus wie in Final Fantasy VII, nur mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass sie ihre Jacke gegen einen fliederfarbenen Gürtel ausgetauscht hat. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II wurde ihr Outfit aus Before Crisis übernommen, nur der Rock bekam eine neue Farbe, nämlich Pink. Final Fantasy Tactics In Final Fantasy Tactics ist sie kaum noch wieder zu erkennen: sie trägt einen schwarzen Hut, ein schwarz-weißes, bodenlanges Kleid mit einem Blumenkörbchen. Warum sie allerdings zusammen mit Cloud dort auftaucht, ist mehr als fraglich, denn so ganz passt das nicht in die Story. Charakter Aerith ist sanft und ruhig, aber ist auch sehr stur. Wenn sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, lässt sie es nicht mehr los. Allerdings ist sie sehr nachdenklich, sie vermeidet Kämpfe, so oft wie möglich, und verabscheut Gewalt. Das kann man auch an ihren Waffen sehen, mit denen man sich zwar verteidigen, aber niemanden töten kann. Sie ist überlegt und besonnen, doch ist sie genauso willensstark. Aerith erinnert oft an eine gütige Mutter, weswegen sie auch von Kadaj als auch von Cloud am Ende von Advent Children Mutter genannt wird, und sie sich darüber beschwert. Sie wirkt auf andere immer heiter und positiv, sie hegt keine Vorurteile und ist sehr offen zu anderen. Sie schafft es den kleinsten Funken Optimismus zu bewahren und über Situationen zu scherzen, die nun wirklich nicht mehr witzig sind. Von allen Charakteren aus Final Fantasy VII ist sie die ehrlichste, sowohl zu sich selbst als auch zu anderen. Ihre Worte sind tiefgründig und voller Bedeutung. Anders als Cloud, der erst, als schon das halbe Spiel vorbei ist, erkennt, dass er sich über seine Vergangenheit belogen hat, lebt sie einfach in den Tag hinein, ohne sich zu fragen warum und weshalb. Sie akzeptiert die Dinge, wie sie sind. Sie wirkt sehr feminin, im Gegensatz zu Tifa, doch auf den Mund gefallen ist sie deswegen nicht. Sie sagt oft und gerne, was ihr durch den Kopf geht und was sie von Dingen und Situationen hält. Gerade diese natürliche Offenheit lässt andere ihre Nähe suchen, da sie wissen, dass sie sich nicht verstellen wird. Das sieht man an Aerith´s zahlreichen Verehrern: Sowohl Zack, Cloud als auch Tseng sind in sie verliebt. Tseng wird öfters von Kameraden auf seine Schwärmerei von ihr angesprochen, sowohl in Before Crisis als auch in Crisis Core. Zack ist in Crisis Core längere Zeit mit ihr zusammen, und das erste, woran er nach seinem Ausbruch aus dem Forschungslabor von Hojo denkt, ist sie, was sich auch in seinem Zitat wiederspiegelt, als er Aerith´s Wunschzettel liest: "Cloud... ich muss nach Midgar." Cloud ist sehr wohl in Aerith verliebt, und obwohl man es nicht so deutlich wie bei Tseng und Zack sieht, sind diese kleinen Hinweise sehr viel aussagekräftiger: * Aerith hat von Anfang an bei der Dateszene in Gold Saucer mehr Zuneigung als Tifa (ganze 20 Punkte Unterschied!) * Wenn Squall ihn in Dissidia fragt, wie seine Zukunft aussehen wird, sagt er "Meine wurde mir genommen..." * Am Ende von Dissidia, wo jeder der Helden seine Herzdame in irgendeiner Weise trifft, steht er, mit einem Kristall, der sehr an Heilig erinnert, in einem Blumenfeld und denkt an sie. Würde er zu Tifa wollen, hätte man Nibelheim oder den 7. Himmel zeigen können. Von Tifa ist allerdings im ganzen Spiel keine Rede. * Obwohl viele sie gesehen haben müssten, wird die tote Aerith in Advent Children immer nur von Cloud gesehen. Nur Tifa kann sie beiläufig spüren, sowie Marlene und das Mädchen mit der Mogrypuppe. * Cloud sucht ihre Nähe, indem er oft am See des Alten Volkes und in ihrer Kirche ist, wobei er vor Tifa flieht. Auftritte in der "Compilation of Final Fantasy VII" Before Crisis In Before Crisis hat sie nur eine Nebenrolle. Der Spieler steht zufällig an ihrem Haus, als sie von Soldaten von AVALANCHE gejagt wird. Nachdem sie zusammen durch die Slums fliehen, und nebenbei kurz ihre Materia verliert, wird sie von AVALANCHE zu ihrer Anführerin Elfé gebracht, um ihnen das verheißene Land zu zeigen. Da sie aber nicht wusste, wo es ist, konnte sie ihnen nicht helfen, und Fuhito wird wütend auf sie. Elfé nimmt sie jedoch in Schutz. Nachdem auch der Spielerturk durch ihre Kirche knallt und in die Blumen fällt, bricht Elfé zusammen und sie verlassen die Kirche. Aerith wird vom Spieler nach Hause gebracht. Crisis Core In Crisis Core hat sie eine weitaus größere Rolle, ist sie dort doch mit Zack zusammen. Als dieser (wie Cloud in FFVII) durch das Dach ihrer Kirche knallt, will er ihr ihre Güte mit einem Date vergelten. Das ist auch die Stelle, wo Zack ihr ihr Haarband kauft, was nun zu ihrem Markenzeichen wird. Zack kommt nun öfters zu ihr, und weint sich auch in ihrer Kirche aus, als Angeal stirbt. Nachdem er seit dem Nibelheimvorfall in ein Labor eingesperrt war und ausbrach, auf der Flucht vor Shin-Ra ist, erinnert er sich an sie und beschließt, nach Midgar zu gehen. Er sieht sie niemals wieder, doch sie schrieb in der Zeit, wo er eingeschlossen war, 89 Briefe, nur der letzte davon erreicht ihn. Daraufhin will er zu ihr, doch vorher stirbt er. Final Fantasy VII In Final Fantasy VII ist sie einer der Protagonisten (laut den Brittenham-Theorien sogar die verborgene Hauptprotagonistin), und lebt in den Slums, einem Viertel in Midgar. Cloud trifft sie als Blumenverkäuferin, und kauft eine Blume von ihr. Später fällt er durch ihre Kirche. Nach einiger Zeit suchen sie zusammen die schwarze Substanz, um Sephiroth, den einstigen Helden von SOLDAT, daran zu hindern, Meteor zu beschwören. Der Plan scheitert, und Cloud gibt ihm die schwarze Substanz. Daraufhin verabschiedet sie sich von Cloud, um zum Tempel des Alten Volkes zu reisen und dort Heilig einzusetzen. Sie schafft es, Heilig zu beschwören, doch als Cloud sich weigert, sie umzubringen, tötet Sephiroth sie durch einen Stich durch ihr Rückrat. Nach einem Kampf gegen ein Monster JENOVAs versenkt er sie im See. Später, als Meteor die Welt bedroht und Heilig ihn nicht mehr aufhalten kann, kontrolliert sie den Lebensstrom und rettet so den Planeten. Advent Children In Advent Children ist sie zwar tot, spielt dafür jedoch eine überragende Rolle: sie ist es, die Cloud aus seiner Trauer holt, die Kranken vom Geostigma heilt und ihm die Kraft gibt, gegen Bahamut SIN zu kämpfen. Ihr wird gewaltige Kraft zugesprochen, genauso wie in der Novelle "Maiden who Travels the Planet" und "On the Way to a Smile - Case of Lifestream". Novellen Aerith taucht in zwei Novellen auf, die von Square Enix veröffentlicht wurden: Maiden who Travels the Planet (oder kurz Maiden) Diese Novelle handelt von der toten Aerith, die im Lebensstrom viele Charaktere von FFVII wiedertrifft und ihnen die Erlösung gewährt. Am Ende wird beschrieben, wie sie den Lebensstrom übernimmt und mit ihm den Planeten schützt. Allerdings ist diese Novelle sehr umstritten: Der toten Aerith wird gewaltige Kraft zugesprochen, da sie quasi im Alleingang den Planeten rettet. Allerdings ging Advent Children genau in diese Richtung, also lässt sich schon mal dieses Argument aus der Welt schaffen. Fakt ist, dass der Autor Benny Matsuyama niemals bei Square Enix arbeitete oder überhaupt nur mit einem der Ableger zu tun hatte. Allerdings hat Square Enix selbst das Lösungsbuch, in dem die Geschichte veröffentlicht wurde, herausgegeben, und arbeitet auch eng mit dem Verlag Ultimania Omega zusammen. Also wird wohl Matsuyamas Geschichte seinen "Segen" bekommen haben. Obgleich Matsuyama sich viele Freiheiten genommen hat, wurde die Geschichte doch als offizielle Erweiterung von Square Enix angesehen. Doch außerhalb des Lösungsbuches findet die Geschichte keine Erwähnung: Im 10th Universary Ultimania - wo alle Compilations von Final Fantasy aufgelistet sein sollten - wurde Maiden mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Doch obgleich es keinen Sinn macht, dass Square Enix eine Novelle auf den Markt bringen wollte, die dann doch nicht stimmt, zweifeln immer noch viele Fans an der Echtheit der Novelle. On the Way to a Smile - Case of Lifestream Hier sieht es schon offiezieller aus: Diese sieben Kurzgeschichten wurden von Kazushige Nojima, dem Drehbuchautoren von Advent Children, geschrieben, und ist damit schon mal im Bereich Seriösität weitaus unangreifbarer als Maiden, da diese Geschichten als offizielle Erweiterungen zur Geschichte angesehen werden. Die Novelle wurde am 16. April 2009 veröffentlicht, und beinhaltet die Ereignisse der zwei Jahre zwischen FFVII und Advent Children. Die Novelle beinhaltet: *Case of Denzel — Denzels Geschichte *Case of Tifa — Tifas Geschichte *Case of Barret — Barrets Geschichte *Case of Yuffie — Yuffies Geschichte *Case of Nanaki — Nanakis Geschichte *Case of ShinRa — ShinRas Geschichte *Case of Lifestream — Geschichte des Lebensstroms Von Case of Denzel - Denzels Geschichte gibt es sogar eine Verfilmung, diese nennt sich On the way to a Smile - Episode Denzel. Bei einer Laufzeit von knapp 26 Minuten ist er der zweite Anime von der Compilation of FFVII, der erste war Last Order: Final Fantasy VII. Dieser Anime wird auf dem Nordamerikanischen Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete vorhanden sein. Erschienen ist die Novelle auschließlich in Japan, wo man sie in gebundener Ausgabe für umgerechnet knapp 13,90 kaufen konnte. Seit dem Jahr 2007 gibt es auch eine offizielle englische Übersetzung, jedoch nur die der ersten drei Geschichten. Limitbrecher Aerith hat zahlreiche Limitbrecher, die alle etwas mit der Erde, dem Planeten oder Heilung an sich zu tun haben. Ihr letzter Limitbrecher ist Große Lehre, der schon seinen Auftritt in Advent Children hatte, wo sie vom Lebensstrom aus die Menschen vom Geostigma heilt. Außer Böses Versiegeln sind eigentlich alle Limitbrecher nur auf Heilung beschränkt. Andere Auftritte Kingdom Hearts left|75px Aerith trifft man dort zusammen mit Leon, Yuffie, und Cid in der Stadt Traverse bzw. Hollow Bastion an. Sie versorgt den Spieler oft mit Informationen und erst im Manga wird deutlich, wie sehr die Helden mit ihr Freundschaft geschlossen haben. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories hat sie eine Gastrolle, wo sie zusammen mit Leon, Cid und Yuffie vorkommt. Sie erkennen Sora nicht, doch Aerith ist die einzige, die erkennt, dass sie nur ein Trugbild von Soras Erinnerungen ist. Sie wird als warmherzige Frau beschrieben, die deren sanftes Erscheinen einen unbrechbaren Willen verbirgt. Kingdom Hearts II Hier hat Aerith (leider) wieder nur eine Nebenrolle: Sie ist es, die dem Spieler Vitraga, den mächtigsten Zauberspruch vom Typ Planze, gibt und dabei noch zahlreiche Informationen liefert. Am Ende, in der Sequenz für den Kampf zwischen Sora und Sephiroth sieht man sie mit Cloud, der nun Sephiroth besiegen will und ihr sagt, er wolle nicht, dass sie verletzt werde. Daraufhin entgegnet sie, dass sie an ihn glaubt, und sie trennen sich. Itadaki Street Portable right Aerith kommt in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable als spielbarer Charakter vor. Trivia *Ihr Name wurde zunächst als Aeris übersetzt, was jedoch nicht stimmt und in späteren Spielen in das richtige Aerith umgeändert wurde. *Zack schlug ihr in Crisis Core vor, dass, wenn sie getrennt seien, jeder etwas für den anderen macht. Aerith schlug er vor, sollte pink tragen. Aerith fand, dass das eine doofe Idee sei, doch anscheinend wollte sie ihn nach seiner Rückkehr von Nibelheim mit ihrem nun pinken Kleid überraschen. Allerdings kam er nie, daher behielt sie das Kleid an. *In Final Fantasy Tactics trägt sie ein schwarzes Kleid mit weißen Schleifen: das könnte darauf hinweisen, dass Aerith in Wirklichkeit eher schwarz und weiß trug, da sie ja auch ansonsten eher unauffällig bleiben wollte, doch aus Liebe zu Zack auf Pink umstieg *Überhaupt trägt Aerith immer irgendwo Schleifen an sich. *In Crisis Core wird sie von einer Angeal-Kopie beschützt: diese Kopie ist ein Wolf mit zwei Flügeln. Das könnte eine Anspielung auf ihre Liebe zu Cloud sein, dessen Markenzeichen ein Wolf (Fenrir) ist. en:Aerith Gainsborough es:Aeris Gainsborough fi:Aeris Gainsborough it:Aerith Gainsborough ja:エアリス・ゲインズブール ru:Аэрис Гейнсборо Kategorie:Charakter (FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (CC:FFVII) Kategorie:Charakter (KH) Kategorie:Charakter (KH:CoM) Kategorie:Charakter (KHII)